The old key keeper
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: What if Sari was human and the Autobots had left at the end of Mission Accomplished?
**A/N**

 _It has been years since I wrote a Sari Sumdac oriented fanfic in Transformers Animated. This idea came up in my head one day and it was so tempting because I believe no one have done this before. Also because back in the day I never came across a story like this in the TFA fandom._

 _So why not?_

 _Also it has been years since I watched Transformers Animated. Just a heads up._

* * *

Sari was not a little girl anymore. She lived with Fanzone until she was eighteen and moved out. Her father's remains were found when Sari was only thirteen. When Sari was thirteen she saw a gigantic starship going into the sky with heat pounding on to it. She kept the Allspark key under safe keeping. She never wore it for that matter. It was only a painful reminder of what family she had lost.

There was no Decepticon activity in Detroit.

Sari moved to Florida after going on a world exploration searching for Allspark shards. By then she had all that she required. Her mission was accomplished. In Florida, she met a man who was on her level, they dated, got married, had children, great grand children, then great-great grandchildren. Sari lost track of the greats after the great-great grandchildren had children of their own in their twenties.

The year was 2250.

"Hey great-great-grand grandma," Came a familiar voice over the mobile device. "I found this key in the attic. Did you hear how The Sumdac came across a planet full of gigantic robots?" It was her very great grandson Isaac Sumdac. "There were lots of Autobots there,too! It is on live TV! I can't wait to meet an Autobot. I am the luckiest kid in my class to have a grandparent who had met the Autobots first hand."

Fandzone died in the line of duty when Sari was twenty-two years old.

"The funniest thing is that they asked specifically about you. The Bumblebee colored one. He looked not a day older than a young Autobot by the stories you told me," Isaac babbled. "Captain James Wilson had no idea who he was talking about. But I did! I DID! OH MY GOD. THIS IS AWESOME! GRANDMA. GRANDMA. GRANDMA. TURN ON THE TV. YOU SHOULD SEE THIS."

Sari was knitting when the televison was turned on by a nurse.

"My name is Optimus Magnus," Came a familiar voice. "Leader of the unified cybertronians."

Sari dropped her knitting tools.

"Optimus." Sari said.

"How is Sari Sumdac?" Optimus asked.

"Uh, who?" The smaller voice (being Wilson) had asked.

"Sari Sumdac, daughter of Professor Sumdac and a unknown mother unit," Optimus said. "We left her in the care of Captain Fanzone."

"Sir," Wilson said. "It has been two hundred years. Professor Sumdac is dead and so is the detective. Sari Sumdac is . . ."

"The oldest woman on Earth." Came another voice.

And Sari lost consciousness.

* * *

Sari awoke in her bed with a cat on her lap feeling unwell. For a two hundred nine year old woman she looked as thought she was in her sixties. The medical care in this world was better than it had been two hundred years ago. The black cat with white stripes came near to her head. Sari smiled at the cat. It was a gift from her very great granddaughter.

"Hey Bee." Sari greeted the cat.

"Meow." Bee said, with a purr curling up alongside her head.

Sari closed her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Nurse Joy put one hand on the old woman's shoulder.

"Miss Sumdac."

Sari's husband died one hundred years ago.

"Nurse?"

Joy's blue eyes had a comforted look.

"You have visitors."

Bee hopped onto Joy's shoulder curling his tail around her neck.

"I never have visitors."

Joy helped Sari up.

"Today, you do." Joy said.

Joy handed Sari the cane.

"Thank you, Nurse." Sari said.

"Not in the waiting room," Joy said. "Outside. Backyard."

Sari slowly made her way to the desk drawer, opened it, then took out a large box and carefully slid it open. Inside rested many Allspark shards. She closed the lid fondly. She had a feeling they had returned. Just to say hello, most likely, and catch up with her. Sari remembered crying on Bumblebee's shoulder armor as they were making their goodbyes. Bumblebee had told her if there was a chance they would meet again then he would gladly take it. No hesitation about it. Ratchet told her the chances were slim they would meet again. She was human and they were cybertronian.

 _Bumblebee had walked up the platform._

 _"Put the key away," Ratchet said. "You don't want the only way to find a shard be taken."_

 _Sari took off her key then put it into the pocket._

 _"Is there a chance we will meet again?" Sari asked._

 _"As I told you," Ratchet said. "I don't think so. Not unless you went to the well of allspark."_

 _Another tear rolled down the child's face._

 _"Just don't die before I do!" Sari said. "You are a robot. Robots are supposed to outlive me! Not die in my lifetime!" She shook her fist. "Please."_

 _Ratchet came down to her level._

 _"Long as you take care of yourself." Ratchet said._

 _Sari nodded, in the mist of her tears, staring in the direction of the medic._

 _"I will." Sari said, inbetween her tears._

 _"Goodbye, Sari." Ratchet said._

 _"Farewell, old medic." Sari said._

 _Ratchet stood up with a sad smile toward the little girl. Sari's heart was breaking into several pieces that day. No more Autobots. No more family to hang around with. It would never be the same. The medic went in the direction of the ship. From there she could see Bulkhead sharing a final wave then he went inside. Prowl nodded in her direction, not even sharing a smile or a emotion, as his usual silent ninja kind of moods. Prowl turned away then went down the hall following after Bulkhead and Bumblebee including Ratchet. She could see Optimus's silhouette in the background. Sari stepped back watching the platform go up. The tears came down fast. Memories of her time with the Autobots flashed before her eyes._

 _The Elite Gaurd's starship vanished into the sky afterwards._

Sari went down the hall. Many small steps for women, one door open for children. Sari could feel her heart beating fast. She was excited. After two hundred years she was going to see her family again. The family that she should have had. She never found out who her mother was. It was probably best that it be left that way far as Sari was concerned. One of the patients, Parkinson, in the building opened the door for Sari. He was one hundred thirty-five and he had a toothy smile.

Sari smiled, grateful, as she made her way to the porch.

She had the box in the corner of her arm.

Sari came onto the grass after walking down the wooden stairs.

Five vehicles drove her way, more like, flew her way. They were now in the design of the day where vehicles in the sky. The motorcycle had not lost its wheels but instead had air gravitational circular item in both ends of the vehicle to distribute it against the ground. Sari could feel tears strolling down her cheeks. The Autobots had come back. They came back.

Sari felt overwhelmed.

Bee came out of the building meowing, then he hopped into the old woman's lap.

Sari sat down into the nearest chair then opened the box and put it on the counter. The five came to a stop across from Sari then they transformed into their robot mode. Optimus had not aged a day since they had last come across one another. Optimus had a hammer in his hand. Bumblebee had a new paint job that was similar to Prowl's. Prowl looked like a samurai. Bulkhead and Ratchet appeared unchanged minus the new futuristic altermodes designs. Strangely Bumblebee's optics were a nice shade of red.

"Hello Sari." Optimus said.

Ratchet picked up the small box of shards.

"One of my grandchildren has the key," Sari said,petting the purring cat. She looked in the direction of Optimus. "You came back for me."

"How can we not?" Bumblebee asked. "You are our best friend in the whole wide world!"

"We came as soon as we heard." Prowl said.

Optimus knelt down to her level.

"We came so you would not be alone." Optimus said.

"Guess what we did." Bumblebee said.

"You defeated the Decepticons?" Sari asked.

"Better than that!" Bumblebee said, with a grin.

"What?" Sari asked.

"The Decepticons joined our cause after promising them they would not be treated differently," Bumblebee said, sitting down on the glass with Bulkhead. "We also cured Blackarachia. She is completely cybertronian. Cured her one hundred thirty stellar cycles ago."

"I have been teaching in the Autobot academy," Bulkhead said. "Teaching other space bridge mechanics."

"I knew you would turn to that, someday, big guy." Sari said.

"And Ratchet is teaching medics too." Bulkhead said.

They were sitting in a group with Sari.

"Hmmph," Ratchet said. "We suffered great medical setbacks because of Megatron, it was very reasonable to help in the reconstruction of medicine on Cybertron and in the academy." Ratchet looked over in the direction of Prowl. "Prowl has a dojo of his own."

"It was logical to start one." Prowl said.

"In the name of Yoketron." Bumblebee said.

"Affirmative." Prowl said.

"With Jaazzz as your spark mate." If Bumblebee had eyebrows then he would be wiggling them up and down. "Prowl's denying it that it was his mate's idea." Sari was confused. "Uh, Sari, Prowl is gay." Sari had a look of realization. "Been together for the past two hundred years."

"Congratulations." Sari said.

"Bumblebee Prime has been married to Shockwave for two hundred fifty years." Prowl said, his arms folded.

"Shockwave?" Sari asked.

"Oh come on, stop making that argument I fall for cybertronians who abide by logic!" Bumblebee said.

Bulkhead and Ratchet were laughing.

"It is true," Optimus said. "Why do you think I didn't let Sari know you two were experimenting together in the forest?"

Prowl and Bumblebee appeared to be dumbstruck.

"Shockwave was a Decepticon," Bulkhead said. "A scientist. With one optic. I have been wondering how you can even tell if he is surprised or not!"

"Bulkhead, it is all about the voice." Bumblebee said.

"You were a Decepticon for how long?" Sari asked.

"Decepticons, Autobots, that doesn't mean anything to us anymore," Bumblebee said. "We are one species. No factions. No sides to chose over one another. Cybertron is on its Utopia period."

"And Megatron?" Sari asked.

"He is offline." Ratchet said.

"I offlined him myself," Optimus said. "Sari, we are so sorry for your father."

Sari briefly closed her eyes.

"Am I a godparent?" Sari asked.

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Though they are all one hundred as of this solar cycle," Ratchet said. "Cybertronian race has been experiencing a sparkling boom and a reconstruction of Cybertron." The old mech patted on the closed box. "With this the effort can be quicker. Cybertron will be back to what it was exactly before the war started."

"I am delighted you guys had your happy endings." Sari said.

"Magnus." Bumblebee said, looking over in the direction of Optinus with plead in his eyes.

"No." Optimus said.

"It would be illogical given Sari has no spark," Prowl said. "And very deadly to her."

Bumblebee turned his helmet in the direction of Sari.

"Bumblebee. . ." Sari said, reaching her hand out. Bumblebee took her hand. "Thank you for being my best friend." She looked around. "Thank you for being my family while you were."

Bumblebee appeared to be sad.

"You were like a little sister to me." Bumblebee said.

Sari looked in the direction of Optimus.

"The key is with Isaac Sumdac," Sari said. "My descendent."

"Your mission is over, Sari." Optimus said.

Sari smiled, widely.

"Sari," Prowl said. "Thank you for finding us a base. My tree is still there. I enjoyed living with nature."

"I hated the key," Ratchet said. "And I like to thank you for introducing me to the medical programs."

"Thank you for introducing me to Art." Bulkhead said.

"Thank you for introducing me to racing." Bumblebee said.

"Thank you for being there." Optimus said.

"You're welcome." Sari said.

Surrounded by her family, and her friends, Sari's hand on the Autobot's palm went light in her red eyes faded. Bumblebee carefully closed her eyes lowering his helmet down to the grass. The cat hopped off woman's lap. If Bumblebee could leak from his optics then he would.

 **The End**.


End file.
